


Keystone

by toothIess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grief and heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Takes place after William dies, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: After her father dies and Max moves away Chloe sees that her feelings for her best friend ran deeper than she thought. Perhaps it's too late now





	Keystone

The mixtape which Max had left here before she left was still something which Chloe would cling onto whenever she would cry herself to sleep. She would hit the _play_ button so that she could hear the voice of her best friend one last time, as if she was still here with her. Only Chloe knew better. She had seen Max leaving with her family for Seattle last month and had only received two text messages from her so far.

  
Max had promised that she was going to keep in touch after she moved away as if nothing had changed between them, which wasn’t true at all. Max was probably too busy with adjusting to her new life in the city at her new school and with her new friends. Chloe was certain that there was no more place for Chloe Price in that picture. Chloe was at an entirely different phase of her life with the loss of her father and she was succumbed by grief. Many nights were spent staring at different pictures of her father and a younger Chloe, from happier and innocent times. From a time where they had never dared to imagine that this was what future was going to be like for all of them. For Chloe it was mostly loneliness.

  
Her mother had insisted that she had to go back to school because she couldn’t wallow inside her bedroom the whole day and be succumbed by her grief. Joyce had found it important that Chloe would be around other people and would have that cycle of school and people from her age back in her life again. And thus Chloe had no choice but to return to school, but she wasn’t going to pretend that things were going alright for her. It wasn’t as if Chloe had much friends before the accident because was always with Max, but her best friend was gone too. Chloe hadn’t just lost a parental figure who had taught her so much, but also the friend who would wrap her arm around her shoulder whenever she would notice that Chloe was distressed. Now Chloe had nothing. Sure she had her mother, but Joyce was so stuck in her own grief that she didn’t exactly bother to talk with Chloe about what had happened. She wanted to appear strong in front of her daughter, but Chloe could easily see through it. Her mother’s grievance was just as troublesome as hers was.

  
Chloe sighed when the recorder stopped because it had reached the end of the recording and she instantly hit that _play_ button another time as Max’s voice filled her room again. Chloe closed her eyes as she focused on Max’s voice who falsely promised her that she was going to stay in touch, promise which scraped open her wounds every time that she heard it.

  
That day when everything went to shit was the day where Chloe had actually came with the plan that she was going to find a way to come clear about her feelings to Max. _Yes, Chloe Price has feelings for Max Caulfield_. When Chloe at first came to realization that she wanted to touch the warmth of Max’s skin and wanted to feel her pressed against her, and kiss those soft lips of hers, she had been terrified and shaken by her own feelings for her best friend. She had told herself that wasn’t natural to feel something for your friend, but when she looked at Max and saw her laughing at something that she had said Chloe knew that her feelings were completely natural. The way that her heart was beating frantically every time that their gazes locked only confirmed those feelings for her.

  
That was why Chloe had wanted to come clear to Max to find out if she felt the same way. She was already brainstorming to share that information with Max in a way that would make her remember it for a long time to come. Only that plan got completely shattered to pieces when the news came that her father had died during an accident and also that Max would be moving away. This meant that Chloe was stuck in this never ending cycle of grief and emptiness while the only person who could console her during this time lived hours away from her, and so she was left to herself. Chloe Price had never felt as alone as she did now because she had no one to share her pain and hurt with. Other than her mother there was no one who would lay a hand on her shoulder or who was going to rub the tears away from her face. Chloe Price had been robbed from the two people in her life who shined brighter than anyone and who had left her there in utter darkness without any light to guide her out of that place.

  
“Max is going to forget about you,” Chloe whispered to herself as her voice shook immensely. “You’ll only be a figment of her memory in good time while is too busy with her new life and new friends over there. Chloe Price isn’t relevant to her anymore.”

  
Saying those words out loud was as if someone was cutting tiny wounds all over her heart over and over again. It was a never ending cycle. Meanwhile the recorder had finished playing again and Chloe harshly kicked it from her bed and saw it landing on the floor somewhere on the other side of the room. This way she wouldn’t have to listen to the voice of Max again as she filled her with lies. It was time for Chloe to accept that Max wasn’t going to come back with her, to be her friend – or something more. Max needed be removed from her memories, but she was everywhere whenever Chloe would close her eyes. It would be impossible to pretend as if she had never existed. She was just as much part of her life as her father had been. She couldn’t forget both of them, and she didn’t wanted to.

  
Perhaps Chloe wasn’t meant to heal.


End file.
